vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuma Tsukumo
|-|Yuma Tsukumo= |-|ZEXAL= |-|ZEXAL II= |-|ZEXAL III= Summary Yuma Tsukumo (九十九つくも 遊馬ゆうま, Tsukumo Yūma) is the main protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series. He is a young Duelist who aspires to be the greatest, despite his amateur skills. He finds himself reluctantly partnered with a Dueling spirit called Astral. Together, they pursue the "Numbers" to recover Astral's scattered memories, becoming a Number Hunter while cultivating his Dueling abilities during their adventures. After being victorious in the World Duel Carnival, Yuma is the Duel Champion of Heartland City. He is also the Original Number's other half that was separated from him, during Astral's battle with Don Thousand long ago. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Low 1-B | At least Low 1-B | At least Low 1-B Name: Yuma Tsukumo Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Duelist, Academy Student, Champion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Healing via Chaos power, | Flight, Absorption, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Reactive Evolution and Fate Manipulation (Wields the power of ZEXAL, which allows the user to change their fate and draw whatever card needed to win in their situation, even if that card does not yet exist), Summoning of Monsters, Resurrection of Monsters, Magic, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Light Manipulation, possible Mind Manipulation (Should be able to use Chaos in the same way as Vetrix, who brainwashed Astral) | All previous abilities, greatly enhanced, Power Bestowal (Can unlock a card's "true form"), Extrasensory Perception | All previous abilities, greatly enhanced, Power Nullification (Can negate things which would normally weaken or drain him with ZEXAL field) Attack Potency: Wall level (Is an extremely adept athlete. Can survive blows from giant monsters and harm those with comparable durability) | Low Hyperverse level (Uses both the power of ZEXAL obtained by fusing with Astral, a denizen of the Astral world, and the power of Chaos, the power which lies in the opposite Barian world that drives lower life forms to keep on living. To get to the Astral world, a human's soul must have "Ranked-Up". Ranking Up is described as transcendence, and a being can "Rank-Up" to a maximum of 9 times in the Astral world. Was fusing Astral world, Barian World, and the human world just by dueling Don Thousand.) | Low Hyperverse level (Stronger than before) | Low Hyperverse level (Stronger than before) Speed: Regular Human | Immeasurable (Has fused with Astral, a being whose is from the higher Astral realm) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Wall level | Low Hyperverse level (Somewhat comparable to Don Thousand, who would have survived the merging of the three worlds) | Low Hyperverse level (Has increased his level of power even further) | Low Hyperverse level (Immensely superior to ZEXAL II) Stamina: High (Can duel for hours as well as take loads of physical abuse. Can keep dueling after being electrocuted by a Barian sphere-cube) Range: Standard melee range, Multi-Universal via Reality Warping Standard Equipment: Duel Disk, Deck, Astral, Emperor's Key, Different Dimension Airship. Intelligence: Although Yuma is very naive and reckless, he is a extremely capable duelist, defeating foes like Eliphas on his own. His intelligence only increases when merged with Astral, who easily calculates precise probabilities and is a master strategist wven while missing the majority of his memories. By the end of the series, Yuma is even more capable than his partner at dueling, besting him in the end. Weaknesses: Should Astral's heart become darkened during the ZEXAL transformation, the transformation will be corrupted, although this can be reversed. Key: Base | ZEXAL | ZEXAL II | ZEXAL III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fusions Category:Fusion Users Category:Teenagers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!